Double Identity
by xxStarFirexx
Summary: Chris is beginning to feel empty until his cousin Ashley introduces him to a new girl at Magic school. But everything is not what it seems with this girl. What is she hiding? And how are the Halliwell's involved? ChrisOC Set in the future. NEW, R&R.


**Okay, so this is my attempt at a "Charmed" story. I watch the show on DVD and have only seen through season 6 so bare with me here if anything is wrong. This story is mainly set in the future but it's kind of twisted and odd…if anything is wrong, or if you just feel like helping me out, constructive criticism && suggestions are accepted and appreciated, as are comments. Don't flame please and if you watch LOST, check out my other story "No Longer Living in the Shadow". Enjoy. **

Chris sat, head in the palm of his hand, in his room in Halliwell Manor. He was staring with boredom at the screen of the computer in front of him, watching mindlessly as the little solitaire cards danced from him winning the game. "Could my life be any more dull?" He said aloud, talking to no one but himself.

Of course, this statement was mainly just teenage hormones talking. After all, his life was anything but dull, with demon after demon crashing into his house. Although, lately, things around Halliwell Manor had quieted down. Chris sighed as he heard the doorbell ring. _Great, _he thought, _this means I have to be social. _He rolled his eyes and forced himself off of his computer chair before his mother even had the chance to call him. Why make her waist her voice screaming? He knew what was coming anyway.

As he headed down the stairs, Chris already heard the high pitched frequency of screaming that he recognized as his three female cousins as they ran in through the door. "Aunt Piper!" The youngest girl screamed, as she wrapped her arms around Piper's waist.

"Hello sweetie." Piper responded, smiling at each of her three nieces and then her two nephews, all of whom were Phoebe's children. "Chris," Piper called her youngest son, "Come and say hello to your cousins."

"Coming mom," Chris mumbled, as he continued to head down the stairs. "Hey," he nodded at his cousins and leaned against the wall facing the door. A glare soon spread across his face, replacing the vacant expression that was there before, as Wyatt rushed down the stairs and proceeding to hug each and every person coming through the door. _Goddamned Wyatt…thinks he's so perfect…_Chris thought, scowling.

"Why the long face, dude?" Chris heard Phoebe's oldest daughter, Ashley, ask him. She was only fourteen, making her three years younger than him, but he got along with her better than any other member of his overly large family. He merely shrugged at her, causing her to frown, "Demon got your tongue?" She asked, causing him to grin slightly as she flipped her curly brown hair and smirked, "Want me to blow him up?" She raised an eyebrow and Chris laughed.

"Nah, I'm good. Just a little…" Chris thought about it, but he didn't really know what to say.

"Cranky?" Ashley joked and Chris shoved her, "Hey! Play nice!" She laughed and Chris could faintly hear his mother closing the door in the background.

"Aunt Paige is here to?" Chris asked Ashley, just now noticing his other Aunt, although she was not with her family.

Ashley nodded, "Yeah." She pulled Chris down closer to his face by his shirt and lowered her voice to a whisper, "The reason no one is with her though is because her and Uncle Richard got into a fight. But don't tell…I overheard her and my mom talking on the phone the other day." Chris nodded _nothing new there, _he thought, but he didn't want to spoil Ashley's big gossip by telling her that Paige and Richard arguing was old news at this point so he just played along.

"Chris, Ashley, don't you want to come eat with us? I made a special dinner." Piper smiled at the two, Chris just now realizing that everyone else had already went into the dining room.

_You always make a "special dinner" mom. _Chris thought, but he didn't want to hurt her feelings, so he decided to just make up an excuse, "I uhm…have a lot of homework to work on, so I don't think I can make it tonight mom."

Piper nodded, somewhat disappointed – Chris always seemed to have a new excuse for everything these days. "How about you Ashley?" Piper asked her niece, but Ashley shook her head as she saw right through Chris's false smile.

"No thanks Aunt Piper, I love your cooking, but I think I'll keep Chris company this time."

"Suit yourself," Piper said, "But if you change you mind – either of you – than come on downstairs and join us."

Ashley smiled, "Will do," and followed Chris who was already making his way up the stairs. She slid through the crack in his half-open door and knocked on the door frame. "Knock, knock. Can I come in, or are you not done shielding yourself from all of society yet?"

Chris grinned slightly, "You can come in. But honestly, why don't you just go downstairs and eat with everyone else?"

Ashley shrugged, "I'm not hungry. Besides, something's bugging you, and I'm dying to know what."

"How do you even know these things?" Chris asked, shaking his head, "After all, you're just a freshman."

"And _empathic _freshman, don't forget the word empathic."

Rolling his eyes, Chris looked over at Ashley, "Yeah, but it's not like your powers are anywhere near fully developed yet."

Ashley winked, "I'm a fast learner. So, what's on your mind?"

Sighing, Chris shrugged, "Honestly, I'm not completely sure. Sometimes, I'll be perfectly happy, but other times, more frequently now, I just feel…empty." He said, searching for the right word to describe what he was feeling.

"I know just how to fix that." Ashley smirked, "Meet me in the front hallway of magic school tomorrow right before class starts."

Chris raised an eyebrow, "Okay…but why?"

Ashley grinned, "You'll see."

**Okay, so this was extremely short, and quite honestly, it was probably boring. But it was just an intro so trust me; it'll get better by next chapter. So R&R and make sure to read the next chapter…you'll be introduced to my OC who will be a main part of the story. Once again, reviews and lots of them are good, savvy?**


End file.
